Lazy Days
by Brianne
Summary: Alec and Max spend some fluffy no-plot time together... in a hamock (shippy M/A)


Lazy Days  
  
Author: Brianne (Briannne452)  
  
Email: blittle@nac.net  
  
Notes: ~*~*~ indicates the beginning and end of Alec's POV, ###### indicates the beginning and end of Max's's POV  
  
Feedback: My first fic, so yeah!  
  
A/N: This fic is based, and possibly ripped off from Moe's "Lazy Days", (based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer)without permission. Credit goes out.  
  
A/N 2: No need to wonder where the hamock and freshly cut grass came from, use your imagination.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The gentle summer breeze rocks us as we lay together in the hammock. Our legs are tangled together, as she rests her head against my chest. It's nice. I read quietly to her from Freud's "The Interpretation of Dreams" and though I know she has no real interest in the subject, she seems to be paying attention, hanging on my words. I can feel the rise and fall of her chest against mine and I'm struck by the moment, how peaceful it all seems.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
######  
  
I love it when he reads to me, it doesn't matter the topic. He could be reading to me from a cookbook and I wouldn't care. His voice is so soothing, comforting. Rich and warm, it makes me tingle all over. The words vibrate through his chest, as I feel them wash over me, through me. His arm rests across my shoulder, as his hand makes slow, lazy circles on my upper arm and I feel so relaxed, so safe and protected. It's nice. The world seems to have stopped for just this moment, the only sound other than his voice is the symphony of crickets in the background that only seems to add to the serenity of this moment.  
  
######  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The last rays of light are slowly slipping beyond the horizon, heralding the arrival of the twilight hours. It has become difficult to see the words on the page clearly, but I don't want to end the feelings moments like these seem to invoke so I press on as I feel Max gently shift in my arms, snuggling into me.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
#######  
  
He is so warm, so comfortable. His heartbeat sings to me as I rest my ear to his chest, its rhythm matching my own. I wonder if he knows just how much he means to me. I think I may tell him, tell him I love him, how much I adore him, need him, and want him. Maybe tonight, after meeting the others at Crash, as we lay down together in an intimate embrace. I'll tell him everything, I'll open my heart to him, bear my soul as I lie naked beneath him, so that there will be absolutely no barriers between us. He needs to know, he deserves to know.  
  
#######  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The breeze has left us for the moment, so I lower my leg over the side of the hammock swinging it slowly, so that we are still rocking methodically. I lower the book, resting it on my stomach and take comfort in the silence. I can now see a few of the stars peeking through the purple sky. I make a wish. Wishing I can give Max more moments like this, where there are no freaks, no familairs lurking, just a boy and a girl sharing a space of time, just content to be in the others arms. I look down at her now, her eyes are closed, but I know she is awake, but the look on her face makes me smile. Her porcelain face is relaxed, a small smile playing on her crimson lips, as her arms tighten around me. I know this is what heaven must be like.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
#######  
  
Night has descended upon us and I know that we should be getting to Crash, but I don't want to break the warm fuzzies I am feeling at this sweet contact. I find myself once again cursing my life, wishing the illusions Alec has provided me could be reality. That I was a normal girl with a wonderful boyfriend. He makes me happy, he makes me smile and laugh, something I never thought a lover could do. Love isn't about pain. It's about this. These feelings Alec creates in me. I smile as I gently trace a heart on his chest with my index finger. He has such an amazing one. He gives so selflessly, loves without question, and is loyal without a doubt. He is everything I have ever wanted and could ever need.  
  
#######  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I check my watch and realize we should have met OC and the rest of the gang fifteen minutes ago. I kiss the top of her head gently, whispering it is time to go. She pulls away reluctantly, gracefully sliding from my arms and the hammock. I am not so lucky in my dismount, landing in a heap on the fresh-cut grass. The laughter that erupts from her warms my heart and my embarrassment quickly fades. She grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet and the look she gives me makes my heart skip a beat and as I follow her out the gate, I pray for more lazy days.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The End 


End file.
